


Mashup - #39 - Solid

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #39 of 50</p><p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #39 - Solid

**#39 - Solid**

Ed sat back on Roy's couch, with Mustang straddling his lap. Currently, Roy was tugging on Ed's earlobe with his teeth, panting into Ed's ear as Ed worked his hands down into the back of Roy's jeans. Roy groaned as Ed groped his ass.

They had started out the evening sober, and actually talking shop. Al had been there for a while, too, but Ed didn't know where Al was now. He probably noticed the look that was passing between Roy and Ed and decided to get out of dodge before he saw something he didn't want to. Ed didn't know and didn't care, the only thing he cared about at the moment was the fact that they seemed to be wearing too many clothes.

Roy grunted as Ed unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down over his hips. He pushed down Roy's underwear, fingers finding the head of his penis and drawing it out from its prison. He did all this without looking away from Roy's face, catching each flicker of pleasure as his fingers traveled up and down the shaft expertly.

Ed kissed the side of Roy's jaw as Roy tightened his arms around Ed's neck. He squeezed Roy's cock and Roy settled down on top of Ed's crotch. Ed groaned at the pressure on his own trapped erection. This made Roy open his eyes and look down at Ed, his face flushed.

No words needed to be exchanged, they were familiar enough with each other that their eyes did all the talking. Roy released Ed's neck, rising up on one knee so he wiggle partially out of his pants. Ed took the moment to unbutton his own jeans, but then Roy's hands covered his and Ed let him finish the job of uncovering his own cock.

As Roy gave Ed a brilliant hand job, Ed prepped him. They moved in tandem, wordless, the only sounds issuing from them were small grunts and groans of pleasure. Ed spread Roy's ass and Roy groaned, one hand steadying himself against Ed's shoulder. Their eyes met and Ed gripped his sides tight as Roy got back up on his knees. They had done this so many times before but each time felt so new. Ed watched Roy's face through half-closed eyes as Roy lined them up and lowered himself on Ed's cock.

One the head of his cock pushed past that tight ring of muscle both of Roy's hands gripped Ed's shoulders. He let gravity handle a lot of it, his breath exhaling as Ed penetrated him. Ed used his hips and Roy let out the first considerable noise of the evening. Ed grinned at Roy, his hands settled on Roy's sides, then began to move in earnest.


End file.
